Like Ink Bleeding Through Paper
by Guniki
Summary: Ciellia had a nightmare about a monster she fears might be her. Her feelings for Sebastian increase day by day. She dreads what he might or might not feel for her. Will she ever confess her feelings to the one she loves? Fem!CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and if the characters are OOC then I'm extremely sorry.I'm still trying to get the hang of writing them IN CHARACTER. I apologize if my story is bad. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I grasp the silver handle of the doorknob turning it slowly so I don't alert Sebastian of me sneaking out. I pop my head out of the door looking to the right and left to make sure no one sees me leaving. I walk out being cautious of my footsteps. I place one foot on the floor and then another. Before I know it I'm halfway to my destination, the kitchen. When I make it to the front I grin in triumph for being sneaky.<p>

Just as I'm about to open the door Sebastian appears in front of me with a knowing smile plastered across his face. I scowl and curse under my breath for being so stupid.

"My lady, what are you doing up so late?" He crouches down to eye level to intimidate me but I betray no emotion on my face. He's not going to make me lose my temper.

"I was about to get something to eat out of the kitchen before you came along. Now I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to bed." I turn around but he stops me before I could leave.

"I believe you're still hungry,madam..." He placed a white gloved hand to his mouth trying to disguise his chuckling but I know better. "I can hear your stomach making silly sounds."

"Fine. I'll eat something and then I'll go back to bed." I push my way past him and through the kitchen door. I searched through the cabinets and fridge yet I found nothing worth consuming. I mentally sighed out of frustration. Great. Now I'll have to deal with my growling stomach all night.

"Would you like me to make you something out of what we have? I'm sure that I can create a small snack." I rolled my eyes as I beckoned him inside the kitchen.

"If you're going to make me something then get in here. Don't stand out there smiling like an idiot." I growled and clenched my teeth trying not to lose my temper. I don't usually show my emotions like that and I won't start today.

I keep my ocean blue eyes glued to his back. His muscles and arms flex as he cooks and moves around what little space he has. I blush at the realization of gazing at his body too long. Damn it all! I won't allow myself to give in to this male.

"I'm done with your snack. You can eat however much you want." My eyes bulge out of their sockets at the amazing sight. Saliva drips from my mouth and I wipe it off with the back of my hand. It looks delicious and I think that my stomach would burst if I ate it all in one go. What lays before me is some sort of rich vanilla ice cream drizzled in fluffy white cream, coated with dark chocolate, chopped nuts, and it's topped with a candy cherry most parents wouldn't let their children put in their mouth.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'll be going now." I compose myself from the previous shock of seeing such a delicious desert and keep a straight poker face. My hands reach around the glass bowl's handles. It's strange but I ordered these bowls because I'm afraid of spilling their contents. Well,I'm not afraid of ME being off balance most of the time but I'm scared of the fact that Maylene is a clumsy woman. I have no idea why I hired such idiotic servants.

I begin to head to my room and I hear Sebastian's deep voice. "It was my pleasure to serve you, my lady." He bows to me and his eyes are closed with one arm held out in a respectful way. I sneer and almost slam the kitchen door on him as I leave and he goes to wherever weird butlers like him go to. I swear that he loves playing games with me. That smart ass bastard.

When I lay down on my plush bed with purple silk sheets my head melts into the pillow relieved of being held by my neck for so long. I don't bother eating the desert. I really have lost my appetite. I sit up and walk over to the window to dump the ice cream out. I know that someone might see it when the sun comes up but they'll probably think it's vomit. "Most likely the madam was on 'that time of the month' ". God. How I hate when people bring that up. It's degrading to me!

A light knock comes from the door and judging by the sound of it it seems that it's Sebastian. I've been around him long enough to tell if it's him or not. I've grown used to his obnoxious presence. I'm not annoying by him himself,but by how he acts and responds to whatever I do. I guess you can say he "grinds my gears". I shiver as I say those words. I loathe using foreign expressions.

I tip-toe to the door and open it leaving it slightly ajar . A soft light beams through and I see dust particles moving through the air rapidly. My ears pick up the soothing singing of a woman.,it's beautiful and sad at the same time. She sings of a lonely child who can't endure having to live their life without a companion by their side. I feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. A tear rolls down my right cheek and then the other cheek and before I know it I'm crying like a newborn child brought into the world. I don't know why I'm crying but I am. I can't stop sobbing. I collapse on the floor and rock back and forth with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Ciellia, look at me." My eyes draw themselves up to meet the pale features of a strikingly inhuman lady. My throat catches the scream before it can be released. I want to run. Those endless pitch black pools can't even be called eyes. She's not human, she's something else entirely. This woman is a monster.

"Get away from me!", I finally scream. Please, God, let this be a dream. I kick out at the thing clawing at me with its crooked fingers and sharp black fingernails. I jump up and make a run for it but she hooks her hand around my ankle and drags me toward her. I scream until I'm sure that my vocal chords will break, no one hears me. She continues to pull on me until I feel her teeth piercing my flesh. I let out my last cry and see everything fading into the darkness.

My eyes flutter open and linger on the very spot I saw myself being killed on. I was sure that it wasn't a dream but it seems that it is. "None of that happened to me. Get yourself together, Ciellia." I discuss what I dreamed last night to me and the bird perched on a branch outside my window. I don't have anyone to tell my story or fears to. I'm alone. I bite my quivering lip and violently shake my head. I pull my hair at the sides and leave my hands there gripping black-blue hair. Heh. That's funny. I shouldn't think about the way my hair looks at a time like this. I'm ridiculous.

When I'm fully awake I busy myself with taking a warm,hot, lovely shower. The water feels nice against my cold skin and I soon forget all of what I dreamed that night. A few minutes later I'm finished and I turn the faucet off. I wrap a fuzzy, white, cotton towel around my slender body and step out of the shower. Water drips from my hair onto the white tile floor. I grab the toothbrush along with the toothpaste and brush my teeth until they're white and shiny as a brand new car. I step out of the bathroom and get dressed as soon as I see the clothes laid out on my bed. Sebastian put them out for me while I was busy showering. If he were not my butler and a male then I would have thanked him.

_I gasp at the feeling of hands cupping my breasts. It feels strangely nice having someone holding the weight of them. Kisses are placed along my cheek and neck to my collarbone. He nibbles at my neck leaving a small red mark. I blush at the pleasure of being touched. His erection is pressed up against my butt and I whimper. His hands reach over to my own and they are large in comparison to them. It's like they're a piece of a puzzle lost for years and I finally found that missing piece._

_ I bend over on the bed and lay my upper body there with my lower half pushed out and exposed to him. My face is flushed crimson and I clutch the bedsheets, ready for him. My lower area below my belly button is warm and soaked, I can feel it waiting for him to take me. His __member is pressed up on my sensitive spot and I squeak out of surprise and pleasure. I manage to stumble a few quick words before he enters me. "I-I love you, Sebastian." His lips tickle my cheek and I wince._

_ "I love you too, my Ciellia..."_

My thoughts snap back to reality. I punch myself in the head with my child-like fist. "Wait! W-What was I day dreaming about? Damn! I shouldn't be thinking about him. It's wrong and I can't let myself fall for a demon." I think it over for a few seconds and decide that one day I'll confess my feelings. It won't be that bad if he doesn't feel the same way,right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well,I got through the whole thing. :3 Once again,I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as I can if you point them out to REVIEW MY STORY. I love to know what my readers like and dislike. Tell me if you want another chapter. Thank you! (o^.^o) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I twirl my blue sapphire ring between my thin fingers thinking of when everything wasn't screwed up and complicated. Mother doted on me all the time and I received her unwavering love like a child should have. Father was busy with his business partners and associates but he still made time for me,his beloved only daughter and child. I'd play with Lizzy by the old park with its shiny emerald green grass,translucent crystal blue pond,and playground fit for toddlers. My parents would watch us from under the shade of a big oak tree sitting on a comfortable wooden bench. They put on a mask of happiness but I knew better than to think it was real,there seemed to be an unknown trouble weighing them down. The problem with adults is that they hide the bad things from their children and pretend that everything's okay when it's all gone to Hell. I want to go back in time and erase all of the stains in my life,the splotches that don't seem to come out no matter how long and hard you clean them. Please,just shut me off,fix me,and wind me up again to face the despicable world.  
>Sebastian steps through the door and he has his usual fake smile. I have my feet propped up on the dark wood mahogany surface and my ring still being played with in my hands. I glance up and meet his crimson eyes that seem to follow me as though I'm a prized jewel or pet.<br>"Hello,Sebastian. What brings you to my office?Is there any trouble?" I slip the ring on my finger and set my hands along my chin. There has to be a serial killer roaming around the streets of England or a thief robbing from house to house. When Sebastian has that smile it means that there's trouble brewing.

"Not at all,my lady. The queen requests that you attend her royal ball. Here's the letter." I twitch at the mention of a ball and since it's the queen who's hosting it,I'm required to dance. How wretched. I have two left feet,I'm clumsy,and extremely shy. I'm a wallflower.  
>I grab the pen sized knife used for letters and cut it across the top, opening it. I read it at least one hundred times to make sure that what I'm reading is correct and that my eyes aren't deceiving me. I really do have to dance with a million strangers and socialize with them. I hate dancing and attending private parties.<p>

"I-I can't go and there's no possible way that I'll be able to dance. Send a letter telling the queen that I'm sick. I'm sure that she'll make an exception!"I breathe nervously and stutter when I talk. I absolutely CAN NOT go and make a fool of myself. The Phantomhive family will be shamed for all eternity!I'm the only wealthy girl in all of England that isn't capable of being graceful. I look like a petrified chicken when I'm on the dance floor.  
>"Ciellia,you have to. You don't have a choice. Listen to me. I'll teach you how to properly waltz. There's no need to fret over this."I nod and blush from the closeness of his face to my own. I can feel the heat of him and smell the faint scent of roses in the early morning and a light cologne. He's tremendously beautiful,so much that I want him all to myself.<p>

"Yes. Thank you,Sebastian..." I lean my body closer to his and hook my arms around his neck. He takes a step back and I release my hold but he smiles. What was I just doing?Fuck!Did I almost kiss him?My face turns a thousand shades of red and I hear him laughing.

"I didn't know you thought of me in that way,Ciellia. I am a devil and you don't want to get too close to me. Although,I'm here to serve you in whatever way you'd like." His lips brush my cheek with a gentle stroke and he whispers in my ear something that I can't possibly write down. I bring my hand down on his face and glare at him.  
>"You pervert!There's not a chance in the world that I'd do that with you!Y-You're-!"<br>"I wasn't being serious. I just wanted to have a little fun by teasing you. After all,you need to be older before we do 'that'."I stare at him in shock and shudder at his creepy idiotic grin. I pick up a pillow from my seat and throw it directly at his face. He dodges by tilting his body to the side before it has a chance to make contact with his skin. I'm going to kill him and hide the body in a dirty old trash can. I'll toss it in the ocean and no one will see him again!  
>"Jerk!How lecherous can you get?I swear that you're a whole new level of nasty."I scoff and return to my previous work. I settle down in the chair and ignore the fact that he's still in the room. The seconds tick by and his aura is mysterious and too happy as usual. It's sickening how he can smile at the grimmest and tense of times. One day he'll regret messing with my head.<br>"Are you going to leave or stare at me all day?" I set the papers down and sigh hoping that he'll go and leave me in peace. I have too many things to think about and do.  
>"I think that you'll have plenty of time to finish the work after I'm done teaching you how to properly dance. Come along now." He extends his hand to me and I take it. I'll learn how to dance,go to the ball,and continue with my work. How hard can it be?I'll be done in no time.<p> 


End file.
